Blicharmichael2 as "Heather" (Camp Drama)
18:00 <@Bigez> Hi, Blicharmichael2. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 18:00 hi im blicharmichael2 but you can call me Geography Genius 18:01 what is Slating 18:01 i didnt read the forum too long Sorry 18:01 <@Bigez> Well, you should've. 18:01 <@TDIFan13> lol 18:01 <@Bigez> :-. 18:01 <@Bigez> *:-/ 18:01 ok Thanks 18:01 <@Bigez> You say your username and characters you're auditioning for. 18:01 <@Bigez> tw 18:02 My name is blicharmichael2 but you can call me Geography Genius and im auditioning for justin and heather 18:02 if i get Both parts i will Not tell the other users Dont worry 18:02 <@TDIFan13> lol 18:02 ? 18:02 <@TDIFan13> hahahahaha 18:02 <@TDIFan13> nothing 18:02 <@TDIFan13> you're just funny 18:02 ok Thanks 18:02 <@Bigez> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Heather, and then you can audition for Justin right after. 18:03 <@Bigez> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 18:03 Yeap lets Go hurry! 18:03 <@Bigez> Great. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 18:03 <@Bigez> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 18:03 my grammar is Pretty good! 18:03 <@Bigez> Number, please. 18:04 Number What 18:04 <@TDIFan13> A number 18:04 <@TDIFan13> from one to ten 18:04 <@TDIFan13> like he asked 18:04 <@TDIFan13> :| 18:04 ok Thanks maybe a Six or a Nine 18:04 Six or a Nine 18:04 <@Bigez> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 18:05 maybe Eight 18:05 Eight 18:05 <@TDIFan13> okay 18:05 <@TDIFan13> thanks aha 18:05 <@Bigez> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 18:05 <@TDIFan13> we understood the first time 18:05 <@TDIFan13> :p 18:05 no i dont care my mom is a Therapist 18:05 <@TDIFan13> cool! 18:05 <@TDIFan13> :) 18:05 I might 18:06 <@TDIFan13> you might what 18:06 Next 18:06 <@TDIFan13> no 18:06 <@TDIFan13> you might what 18:06 <@Bigez> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 18:06 <@Bigez> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 18:06 :) 18:06 maybe as Justin i will do Lindsay 18:07 <@Bigez> This is Heather's audition. 18:07 <@Bigez> Not Justin's/ 18:07 <@Bigez> LOL. 18:07 <@Bigez> :p 18:07 What 18:07 <@Bigez> These questions are for Heather. 18:07 Ok No for heather since she is a meanie but we love her! 18:07 <@TDIFan13> okay 18:07 <@TDIFan13> not everyone does 18:07 <@TDIFan13> but 18:07 <@Bigez> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 18:08 heather will be even MEANER and she will HATE alejandro in season 3 instead of love him! 18:08 <@Bigez> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 18:08 She will eliminate gwen first and possibly Win if thats okay with You guy 18:09 <@Bigez> That doesn't really answer the question. 18:09 <@Bigez> XD 18:09 <@Bigez> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 18:09 All of them 18:09 <@TDIFan13> .... 18:09 <@TDIFan13> ONE 18:09 <@TDIFan13> of those 18:09 <@TDIFan13> lol 18:09 Idk next question 18:09 <@TDIFan13> no 18:10 <@TDIFan13> not next question 18:10 <@TDIFan13> you will answer this question 18:10 <@TDIFan13> thanks 18:10 next question Idc 18:10 <@TDIFan13> um 18:10 <@TDIFan13> okay 18:10 <@TDIFan13> no 18:10 <@TDIFan13> you have to answer the question 18:10 Sorry 18:10 <@TDIFan13> or you're not moving on thanks 18:10 <@Bigez> D. Will your character eliminate someone? 18:10 Protagonist then Idc sorry 18:11 <@TDIFan13> do you know what a protagonist is 18:11 She will eliminate gwen first and possibly Win if thats okay with You guy 18:11 <@Bigez> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 18:11 i didnt Do it 18:12 i didnt read the forum too long Sorry 18:12 i will Do it soon if i hAve to 18:12 <@Bigez> How do expect to get in if you didn't read the forum? :-/ 18:12 Idk :(((((((((( 18:12 <@TDIFan13> kk 18:13 <@Bigez> Great. Your character for your scene is DJ. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 18:13 TDIFan13 has changed nick to DJ4 18:13 ok Thanks 18:13 <@DJ4> Hey, Heather! 18:13 HEY LOSER 18:14 <@DJ4> ._. 18:14 * DJ4 starts crying. 18:14 <@DJ4> Why would you say that? :'( 18:14 HA NICE COMEBACK SIKO. WHY DONT YOU GO JUMP INTO A LAKE? 18:14 <@DJ4> (is that psycho or sicko) 18:14 <@DJ4> (?) 18:15 DOESNT MATTER 18:15 CRY BABY 18:15 <@DJ4> um 18:15 <@DJ4> okay 18:15 <@DJ4> ._. 18:15 shut UP 18:15 heather walks away 18:15 <@DJ4> k 18:16 <@Bigez> We'll end the scene here. Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions